Understanding the physics and dynamics of explosive ordinance and sled tests, which simulate missile intercepts, requires detailed measurements of fragment trajectories, velocities, sizes, and masses. Warhead characterization tests adhere to the guidelines and procedures described in the Joint Munitions Effectiveness Manual (JMEM) [1]. While witness panels have been used to collect fragment data from arena tests, the resulting data provides only a fraction of the critical data needed for validation of codes, which compute vulnerabilities and weapons lethality. The tracking and characterization of fragments immediately after detonation/intercept and during evolution of the fireball is of vital interest. Given the high temperatures of the fireball surrounding a detonation or intercept event, optical/IR sensor techniques are generally ineffective during these early times of the fireball development and subsequent expansion. In addition to the limits of optical techniques to “see” through the fireball for data collection, “traditional” RF/Radar techniques also fail to capture the required data and information needed due to the required long scan times and low spatial as well as low velocity resolution.